


Привет, Доброе Утро

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Somnophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Рой — лучший будильник в мире.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello, Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159340) by [seatbeltdrivein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein). 



Уткнувшись лбом в постель, Эд как можно шире развел колени.

— И по какому, — выдавил он, длинно застонав на выдохе, — поводу?

Рой под ним опустился ниже, ещё шире развел колени по обеим сторонам от себя и надавил ладонью на живот, заставив изогнуться сильнее. Другая ладонь лежала на заднице: он медленно трахал Эда двумя пальцами.

— С каких пор мне нужен повод? — ответил Рой. Горячее дыхание обожгло внутреннюю сторону бедра, дразня основание члена.

Он ещё дремал, когда Рой перевернул его и поставил на колени, и даже сейчас Эд не был уверен, что проснулся до конца. Наслаждение вспышками проносилось по всему телу, вызывая непроизвольную дрожь. Он не мог оставаться на месте, не мог подаваться навстречу лишь одной из рук Роя: хотелось толкнуться вперед, быть везде одновременно — но обязательно двигаться, и…

Рой твердо удерживал его в ловушке между руками и ртом, и Эд мог только стонать, прижавшись лицом к постели.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, — блядь. Ты не можешь просто…

Он невольно двинул бедрами, скользнув членом по лицу Роя и насадившись на пальцы глубже, и мучительное удовольствие накрыло его почти слишком быстро и сильно. Эд не смог удержать глаза открытыми, но даже если бы смог, то вряд ли бы что-то увидел.

Но ему по-прежнему было мало.

— Не смей, — только слова помогали ему сосредоточиться на реальности, а не упасть с головой во что-то, чему он даже не знал названия, — сейчас останавливаться, двигайся, твою мать, двигайся!..

— Ты так ужасно требователен, хотя так мало можешь сказать, — засмеялся Рой, но, слава блядь богу, все-таки взял член Эда в рот и начал сосать. Глаза Эда закатились, реальность сузилась до единственной точки, где удовольствие перехлестнуло через край, мышцы живота поджались, а ноги затряслись, — и блядь, как хорошо, что Рой все это время его держал.

Наконец-то, наконец-то Рой убрал ладонь и легко толкнул Эда вперед. Тот податливо обмяк в постели, чувствуя себя так, будто из него вынули все кости. Пока Эд медленно восстанавливал дыхание, ему казалось, что он забывал дышать все время, что Рой его держал, — и теперь легкие горели, а сердце бешено билось в груди.

Когда перед ним перестали плыть белые пятна и он смог сфокусировать взляд, первым делом Эд заметил будильник возле кровати. Стрелки показывали без десяти восемь, и этот факт не укладывался у него в голове; там крутилась лишь одна мысль: «В это время я ещё должен был спать».

Рой прижался грудью к его спине, упершись твердым членом Эду в бедро. Как ни печально, но Эд даже не смог возмутиться ранней побудкой в свой чертов выходной: Рой покусывал его ухо, и от этого по телу пробежала дрожь, несмотря на жаркий воздух в комнате.

— С Днем Рождения, — шепнул Рой, с надеждой потеревшись бедрами о задницу Эда. Не отрывая взгляда от будильника и положения стрелок, Эд неловко потянулся назад, в зазор между их разгоряченными телами, и сразу взялся за свой приз. У Роя сбилось дыхание, и этого было достаточно, чтобы в его животе снова разгорелось желание.

Что ж, решил Эд, раз он все равно проснулся — нет смысла тратить время зря. В конце концов, это и правда был его День Рождения.


End file.
